Yonemura Kirara
|caption = Yonemura Kirara, December 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 150cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = (2016-) |label = |generation = 25th Generation |join = January 15, 2016 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Yonemura Kirara was born on April 30, 2004 in Aichi, Japan. 2016 On January 15, Yonemura joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko and Kiyono Momohime. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-15. 2017 On March 10, it was announced that Yonemura and Yamazaki Yuhane would appear in a commercial for PIZZA-LA's new spring product "Yokubari Quarter" also starring Matsuko Deluxe."ハロプロ研修生の米村姫良々・山﨑夢羽「PIZZA-LA」CM出演決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-09."よくばりクォーター「どれから食べよう」篇 (15秒)" (in Japanese). PIZZA-LA (via YouTube). 2017-03-10. 2018 On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori and Shimakura Rika. On April 4, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Hashisako Rin, Tamenaga Shion and Shutto Anna. On June 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 4kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kodama Sakiko, Yamazaki Yuhane and Hashisako Rin. On November 6, she participated in a fanclub event titled Kobushi Factory Nomura Minami & Hello Pro Kenshuusei Event ~Hello! Nagoya 5kaime~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kodama Sakiko and Hashisako Rin. 2019 Yonemura participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. On July 2, she participated in a ENPLEX × Hello! Project Nagoya Teiki Event with Hashisako Rin, Matsunaga Riai, and Nakayama Natsume. On July 11, Yonemura was one of the first five Hello Pro Kenshuusei members assigned to the rotational Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit, who will perform in the Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER concert tour starting on July 13."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-07-11."ハロプロ研修生の新体制について" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-07-11. On October 8, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 7~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kubota Nanami, Hashida Honoka and Murakoshi Ayana. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Yonemura is currently in her last year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Yonemura Kirara has acquired: *'Kiyono Momohime:' She gets along well with her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation-mate Kiyono Momohime. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yonemura Kirara: *'Yone' (よね): Used by Maeda Kokoro.http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2017_03/p_1965.html *'YoneYone' (よねよね): Used by Yamada Ichigo. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 150cm *'Western Zodiac': Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit (2019-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Baton *'Hobbies:' Watching videos, Collecting stationeries *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (mostly Hello! Project) *'Favorite Food:' Watermelon, Miso SoupMentioned during Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~, which took place on April 3rd, 2018. (Source) *'Favorite Sport:' Athletics (short-distance run) *'Favorite School Subject:' History *'Weakest School Subject:' Math *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Light Blue *'Motto:' Gashin Shoutan (臥薪嘗胆; Persevering Through Hardships) *'Favorite Morning Musume songs:' Give me Love, Fantasy ga Hajimaru, Silver no Udedokei, One・Two・Three, Resonant BlueHello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!! *'Favorite S/mileage song:' AMa no Jaku *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki AiriBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Yajima Maimi Publications Magazines *2018.08.23 UTB (with Nakayama Natsume) Works Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Commercials *2017 PIZZA-LA "Yokubari Quarter" (よくばりクォーター) (with Yamazaki Yuhane) Trivia *Her happiest moment is when she is sleeping. *In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to have her name spoken when people talk about Hello! Project, and she'd also like to give food reports on TV. *She likes to snack on Pretz tomato flavor. *She likes Chinchillas."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 *She would like to visit France."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 *Her favorite movie is "Legally Blonde"."Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Radio Benkyouchuu!!" #04 1.26.20 See Also *Gallery:Yonemura Kirara *List:Yonemura Kirara Discography Featured In *List:Yonemura Kirara Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile es:Yonemura Kirara Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:April Births Category:Members from Aichi Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Monkey Category:Yonemura Kirara